delegationfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
World Delegation Awards - Miami 2011
Gala wręczenia nagród World Delegation Awards odbyła się 6 lutego 2011 roku w Adrienne Arsht Center for the Performing Arts w Miami, Stany Zjednoczone. O nominacje do nagród ubiegało się 50 finalistów World Delegation, 48 piosenek z finałów World Delegation, 22 uczestników konkursu, 125 piosenek z preselekcji do World Delegation oraz 9 preselekcji. Nominacje do nagród zostały ogłoszone dnia 28 stycznia 2011 roku o godzinie 23:50, przez szefa delegacji Korei Południowej. Tego samego dnia poinformowano, iż współprowadzącymi Galę wręczenia nagród, będą Syesha Mercado oraz Hugh Laurie. Galę transmitować będą telewizje wszystkich krajów uczestniczących w World Delegation oraz telewizje w Austrii, Belgii, Hiszpanii, Grecji, Portugalii, Argentynie, Brazylii, Egipcie, Republice Południowej Afryki, Arabii Saudyjskiej, Indiach, Indonezji, Japonii i Nowej Zelandii. Nominowani Best Female * SIA ** Carrie Underwood ** Tina Arena ** Eivor ** VV Brown Best Male * Plan B ** Frankmusik ** Martin Stenmarck ** Tiziano Ferro ** Rinat Karimov Best Group * Sabaton ** Lipali ** Phoenix ** Sons of Sylvia ** Pendulum Best Duo * Bryan Rice & Julie ** Electric Lady Lab ** RyanDan ** Maria Haukaas Storeng & Mans Zelmerlow ** Sonohra Best Pop * SIA - ''"Bright night"'' ** Frankmusic - "3 little words" ** Phoenix - "1901" ** Maria Haukaas Storeng & Mans Zelmerlow - "Precious to me" ** VV Brown - "Shark in the water" Best Rock * Sabaton - ''"The final solution"'' ** Gate - "Sja attende" ** Lipali - "Upadam" ** Krypteria - "Run to you" ** Pendulum - "Witchcraft" Best Ballad * Silvia Salemi - ''"E ci batteva il sole"'' ** Alsou - "The main thing" ** Anika Moa - "Standing in this fire" ** Tina Arena - "Oh me, oh my" ** Carrie Underwood - "There's a place for us" Best European Act * Sabaton - ''"The final solution"'' ** Electric Lady Lab - "You & me" ** Lipali - "Upadam" ** Phoenix - "1901" ** Plan B - "Prayin'" Best World Act * Hedley - ''"Perfect"'' ** Anika Moa - "Standing in this fire" ** SIA - "Bright night" ** Sons of Sylvia - "It's only love" ** Pendulum - "Witchcraft" Best Live Act * Basia Bulat - ''"Gold rush"'' ** Carrie Underwood - "Undo it" ** Hedley - "Perfect" ** Tiziano Ferro - "Il regalo mio piu grande" ** Plan B - "Prayin'" Best in English * Basia Bulat - ''"Gold rush"'' ** Phoenix - "1901" ** Electric Lady Lab - "You & me" ** Sons of Sylvia - "It's only love" ** Bryan Rice & Julie - "Curtain call" Best in National Language * Eivor - ''"Voka"'' ** Gate - "Sja attende" ** Mylene Farmer - "Oui mais, non mais" ** Rinat Karimov - "Rodnik lyubvi" ** Jolin Tsai - "Hei fa you wu" Best Video * Hedley - ''"Perfect"'' ** Plan B - "Prayin'" ** Nordman - "Om gud var jag" ** Svetlana Loboda - "Live easy" ** Polarkreis 18 - "Unendliche sinfonie" Best Player *'Larian' **Gordon **Kai **Peterek **Scott Best Selections * Australia Chooses! ** Korean Rhythm Festival ** NorgSak Fest Oslo 2010 ** Go Denmark! 2 ** Next World Star #2 Best Selections Song * Sarah Blasko - ''"No turning back"'' ** Ingrid Olava - "Only just begon" ** Matt Dusk - "Good news" ** Plan B - "The recluse" ** Valravn - "Kelling" Most Unique * Eivor - ''"Voka"'' ** Los Amigos Invisibles - "Esto es lo que hay" ** Patafunk - "Shake it" ** Sertab Erener - "Rengarenk" ** Rinat Karimov - "Rodnik lyubvi" Players Choice Każdy uczestnik może podać jedną piosenkę, która jego zdaniem zasługuje na nagrodę uczestników (tylko finały WD): * Hedley - ''"Perfect"'' ** Eivor - "Voka" ** Bryan Rice & Julie - "Curtain call" ** Jenni Vartiainen - "En haluu kuolla tänä yönä" ** Sons of Sylvia - "It's only love" ** Pendulum - "Witchcraft" ** Nil Karaibrahimgil - "Seviyorum sevmiyorum" ** Son Dam Bi - "Can't u see" ** SIA - "Bring night" Regionalne Best Australian Act *'SIA - ''"Bright night"' **Tina Arena - ''"Oh me, oh my" **Pendulum - "Witchcraft" Best American Act *'Sons of Sylvia - ''"It's only love"' **Carrie Underwood - ''"Undo it" **Carrie Underwood - "There's a place for us" Best British Act *'VV Brown - ''"Shark in the water"' **Frankmusik - ''"3 little words" **Plan B - "Prayin'" Best Canadian Act *'Hedley - ''"Perfect"' **RyanDan - ''"High" **Basia Bulat - "Gold rush" Best Danish Act *'Bryan Rice & Julie - ''"Curtain call"' **Electric Lady Lab - ''"You & me" **Eivor - "Voka" Best Italian Act *'Silvia Salemi - ''"E ci batteva il sole"' **Tiziano Ferro - ''"Il regalo mio piu grande" **Sonohra - "L'immagine" Best Korean Act *'Krypteria - ''"Run to you"' **So Chan Whee - ''"Change" **Son Dam Bi - "Can't u see" Best Norwegian Act *'Gate - ''"Sja attende"' **Maria Haukaas Storeng & Mans Zelmerlow - ''"Precious to me" **Code 64 - "Leaving earth" Best Polish Act *'Lipali - ''"Upadam"' **Cree - ''"Po co więcej mi" **Korba - "Biały rower" Best Swedish Act *'Sabaton - ''"The final solution"' **Martin Stenmarck - ''"1000 nalar" **Nordman - "Om gud var jag" Best Turkish Act *'Sertab Erener - ''"Rengarenk"' **Serdar Ortac - ''"Mikrop" **Nil Karaibrahimgil - "Seviyorum sevmiyorum" Best Venezuelan Act *'Patafunk - ''"Shake it"' **Los Amigos Invisibles - ''"Esto es lo que hay" **Los Amigos Invisibles - "Cuchi cuchi" Wyniki Tabela medalowa Organizator Podsumowanie ilości nominacji Wykonawcy *'6' - Plan B *'5' - Carrie Underwood, Eivor, Hedley, Pendulum, SIA, Sons of Sylvia *'4' - Bryan Rice & Julie, Electric Lady Lab, Lipali, Phoenix, Sabaton *'3' - Basia Bulat, Frankmusik, Gate, Los Amigos Invisibles, Maria Haukaas Storeng & Mans Zelmerlow, Rinat Karimov, Tina Arena, Tiziano Ferro, VV Brown *'2' - Anika Moa, Krypteria, Martin Stenmarck, Nil Karaibrahimgil, Nordman, Patafunk, RyanDan, Sertab Erener, Silvia Salemi, Son Dam Bi, Sonohra *'1' - Alsou, Code 64, Cree, Ingrid Olava, Jenni Vartiainen, Jolin Tsai, Korba, Matt Dusk, Mylene Farmer, Polarkreis 18, Sarah Blasko, Serdar Ortac, So Chan Whee, Svetlana Loboda, Valravn Preselekcje *'1' - Australia Chooses!, Korean Rhythm Festival, NorgSak Fest, Go Denmark!, Next World Star Kraje *'15' - , *'13' - *'11' - *'10' - *'9' - *'8' - *'7' - *'6' - , *'5' - , , *'4' - *'2' - *'1' - , , , Uczestnicy *'16' - Gordon, Larian *'14' - Kai *'13' - Sakuak Nelgonsom *'11' - Zakrześ *'10' - Pawek707 *'8' - KaLi, Peterek *'7' - Scott *'6' - Suomka *'5' - Adamm91, Shekker *'4' - Davioz *'3' - Rafał_Warszawa *'2' - David, Kamilb *'1' - Cooltowiec, Frozone, Krzysiekk, Kyuhyun 2011